


Black Coffee

by Akichin



Series: Oikage week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 3, Feels, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Post-Canon, Reunions, oikageweek, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «I don't play volleyball any more, Tobio-chan.»A hushed whisper, almost sobbed, although Tōru isn't really crying; Tobio senses his sadness in those words and it's normal, yes it is, to understand his pain – despite being enemies for years, opponents on the court and beyond.It's a confession that saddens him too and he thinks about all the times he observed Oikawa, considered him like a myth, a line to beat and surpass.But knowing that he stopped to pursue his passion isn't a victory, it isn't a victory at all.«Don't make that long face, I quit almost two years ago; actually, I guess I somehow deserved it.»Tobio doesn't see Tōru as a reckless person, not when it comes to important issues; he has several flaws, Kageyama would be willing to point them out one by one, but being overly stupid isn't among them.--Aka - Tobio plays in the volleyball national team and Tōru maybe is finally happy for him.





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, really, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect, but I really wanted to share it here in English.  
> This is a translation of one of my week's work, English isn't (obviously) my native language, but I hope you'll read and like it.  
> Thanks!
> 
> For the second day I made an edit - you can check it [here](http://awesomeakimi.tumblr.com/post/172921109692/oikage-week-day-2-godsau-gods-au-where)

 

 

**Black Coffee**  
 

{ _The important things I lost yesterday_  
_become the light that shines down on tomorrow_ }  
Kalafina - Eden  
 

When Kageyama opens the door of the small café, the coffee aroma tickles his nose, reminding him just how much things aren't so changed.  
He still loves milk, sometimes a macchiato, and others with tea or just warm– accompanied by a little spoon of honey.  
It brings to his mind the vague days of his past with the vending machines of the Karasuno school, and all the jokes that his teammates organized, hiding his milk cartons away from his locker.  
He's never been a coffee person, really, because it's something that makes him feel too adult, although – actually – he's supposed to be an adult since a couple of years, at least in a legal way.  
Yet, despite continuing to hate coffee, he's drag listless in a useless hole in the stunning Tōkyō, a place that apparently doesn't make him feel anything but boredom and anonymity.  
It's one of the many cafés, a place that elbows between the competition of large international companies, but it's hard to get Tobio's attention; the entrance is simple, not an illuminated sign nor a name particularly captivating.  
The interior, perhaps, makes it look a little more personal; it flows a certain tone of intimacy and Kageyama can only be carried away by his own growing curiosity, from simple looks, to refrain himself from eavesdropping on the customers' conversations.  
A couple of coffee tables occupy the ground floor, colourful tablecloths make it appear less serious than it really is and the staff doesn't wear a particular uniform, but Tobio doesn't mind because he usually doesn't drink outside and the formality would end up killing him.  
His teammates disappear into the shadows, they must have already ordered something to eat without warn him and then, he starts to feel an idiot – like that, in the middle of the room – enough to blush faintly when a young waitress asks him if he wants to sit somewhere.  
He only answers with a nod, he can't speak in places where there are too many people – which is a paradox because the shop isn't so full right now.  
  
He awakens from his stupor just when the slight scent of freshly baked donuts pinches his nose, it makes him to get closer to the shop window and peek with his face attached to the glass – evidently polished recently.  
All the desserts have a funny look, vary in shape and origin; he recognizes some of them thanks to the trips he made abroad with the national team during the last few months: _strudel_ and _tiramisu_ , typical european, then move on to extravagant _namagashi -_ shaped flowers that Tobio just can't recognize – and finally the more traditional _mochi_ , where his gaze lingers with more insistence.  
«It's 300 yen if you want them, just don't place your fingers on the glass, _thank you._ »  
A rag hit his hands and Kageyama, at the moment, can only mutter embarrassing apologies because he's twenty-two years old, but being scolded by a stranger silence him, transforming him into one of those children who, after a mistake, haven't possibilities to complain.  
On the tip of his tongue remains a rude answer, he would like to get at least a small satisfaction, saying that a clerk should be more polite with a customer, but the words remain exactly there, pressed between his trembling lips, when their eyes meet.  
  
Initially it's simple amazement; karma is a bad thing – this is what Tobio's thinking, but then his gaze narrows, his body becomes stiff and the expression on his face is no longer that of a little sad boy, but of a proud and stubborn Kageyama Tobio, as always and despite everything.  
He receives a similar reaction, basically his interlocutor shares with him more than he ever admitted, but it's no longer an initial insensitivity, no, it's a polite smile that Tobio knows and could never forget.  
«What a small world, I never thought I'd see again my favourite kōhai where I work.»  
Oikawa is on the other side of the counter, _his sarcasm_ – the same that Tobio recognized behind a volleyball net years earlier – _and his eyes_ – the same irides which he saw hiding so many different emotions; indifference and anger, the most frequent and painful, although now he finds there just a grain of innocent irony.  
«Hi, Oikawa-san.»  
Tobio can't say more, _not right away_ ; he would like to ask how things are going, but a part of him is already pointing at the door, his internal voice of good sense tells him to leave as fast as possible and to disappear – maybe remembering the name of the shop, so he won't come back ever again.  
«Tobio-chan, be a little more enthusiastic, we haven't met for years!»  
Kageyama starts relaxing, but not without caution; he tries to appear as natural as possible, even if he's never been good with words.  
Oikawa was always much better than him in this, _appearances_ – his playing field – a challenge that Tobio has never accepted and he can, oddly, say he doesn't even want to win.  
Yes, because this is the aspect that he's always hated of the latter; how Oikawa tries to simulate joy, his false politeness and dangerous smiles – gestures that, even if untrue, always left something in Tobio's complicated heart.  
And Tobio doesn't know exactly what to do: should he feel sorry for the absence? Or maybe it's Oikawa, not for the silence during the last years, but because it seems that he left behind his capricious animosity and he's a different person, in some strange way.  
_Both are different persons, maybe._  
«So how's doing the number six of the national team? The training isn't hard for you, I guess.»  
More sarcasm, but not with a particular viciousness; Tobio can almost recognize a true interest in his eyes, mottled by a melancholy that doesn't suit him, although Kageyama finds it legitimate.  
He doesn't completely miss their school's years, they were harder for so many reasons and Oikawa was part of the problem, but now it's normal to remember every occasions they shared, both good and bad.  
«It's hard for me too, but playing with the uniform of our country overcomes any fatigue.»  
Tobio sees him smiling at his words, a gloomy expression darkens his face, but when some voices interrupt their conversation, he returns to be the usual Oikawa.  
He tells him to wait for a moment and Tobio follows the friendly order without adding anything; he just observes him, standing – in the same position – watching him while interacting with some customers who seem to know him well.  
And Tobio finds something of the former Tōru in the way he presents himself to others, not only the lies, but even his unusual charisma that has always made him different from the rest, not only on the court but also in life.  
It's just his simple jokes, the attention to the details to make him so popular with everyone; Oikawa is efficient in serving his customers and Tobio finds it ironic because it was the same thing with volleyball, when he started a game with his dangerous serve.  
Tobio hated him for the lies and the anger, but there was so much left, enough to make him feel stupid even today because, thinking about it, Oikawa taught him many things unintentionally.  
Volleyball was the bond, but at the same time their division line; they were both too stubborn, determined, yet different, paradoxically, since Tōru has always been a reference point for all.  
Tobio remained gloomy and abrupt, teamwork is natural now, but he always has reservations about himself; he think about how he was and how he came to be the young adult of today.  
He thinks that maybe it could return suddenly his tyranny of the past, a shadow that haunts him and who sometimes worries him, perhaps naively.  
He know that he has learned from the mistakes of the past, but meeting Oikawa again forces him to remember what happened in their past; he begins to be a little paranoic, but he tries to hide it when Oikawa comes back.  
He offers Tobio another smile, the customer's type one, asking him if he wants something to eat and yes, Tobio remembers only now that he arrive in the café against his own will.  
«Sorry if I'm ignoring you, Tobio-chan, but there are too many people here and my boss is a real rude.»  
Being chase away doesn't bother him, rather, he feels in part relieved because he knows that the embarrassing questions would come inevitably, but this is not a goodbye and the insistence with which Oikawa convinces him to return it's really unusual.  
«Yogurt and blueberries.»  
Oikawa leans it on the counter and Tobio just blushes, wondering if it's an accident or if Tōru remembers exactly his favourite flavour.  
«My treat, but if you like it you must come back, okay?»  
Kageyama would like to answer that he doesn't want to visit this hole again, that their meeting was a miracle and should remain like that, but instead, he nods, his head moves on its own and the smile that Oikawa just gave him means that they will meet again, soon or later.  
 

*** * ***

  
The second time they meet again is in the same café, Oikawa's gaze lights genuine up when he sees Tobio cross the threshold and, although it's been a few days, with his enthusiasm it seems that several years are already passed since the last time. Kageyama comes closer and on this occasion – perhaps because the initial surprise is gone – he realizes many, tiny details on Tōru's face to which he had not paid attention before.  
First his glasses, they gives him a more grown-up look; he doesn't really seem a different person, but the lenses make his eyes more sharp, making Tobio an even more hopeless victim of his eccentric ways.  
Then the earring, a small silver ring on his right lobe; it's a detail almost insignificant, yet it contributes to the vision of a grown-up-Oikawa that Kageyama has yet to get used to.  
«You cut your hair.»  
It's the first thing Tobio says to him, a statement maybe so much obvious that the latter just laughs; Tobio watches him move his hand through his brown hair and only for a short moment Oikawa keeps looking down, appearing indecisive about his answer.  
«Yes, a silly bet with Iwa-chan; How about you?»  
Tobio observes him while frowning, he doesn't know what he's referring to exactly, but he hasn't the time to reply because his words are covered by uproarious laughters of a group just entered in the shop.  
«You also cut it, you look like in the Kitagawa Daiichi period, what a blast in the past.»  
Tobio hides a tremor clutching in his own jacket, his eyes stray from Oikawa's and he tries to find any distraction out, merely observing the passersby from the window.  
_Tōru isn't stupid_ – Kageyama knows it – the reaction to his words is sufficient to understand that Tobio isn't completely recovered from their past events.  
_Tōru isn't stupid_ – it's convenient to him to just change the subject, and that's exactly what he does, with a fluency that surprises and even reassures the youngest.  
«Latte macchiato, warm and with enough coffee, what do you think?»  
He only nods with his head, he wouldn't want the coffee, but currently he believes that he hasn't the strength to argue and, after all, it's still morning and maybe some caffeine isn't so bad.  
Their conversation ends like that, but when his order arrives at the table, a small gift brighten his day.  
  
 

“ _I convinced my boss to proclaim the aliens' day, enjoy the mochi._  
_Oikawa-senpai. 👽”_

 

*** * ***

 

It's the middle of the night, maybe eleven or later; Kageyama has often turned in his bed and tiredness isn't enough to sleep, in fact walking on the streets of the capital makes him seem like a vagabond, or more creatively, a zombie.  
The direction is always the same, it's not a choice, but more spontaneous; the sign of the café is already above his head and he walks toward the usual counter as if it had become his favourite hobby.  
He remains somewhat disappointed when he sees a man serves him that he's never met, but a part of him feels relieved because meeting familiar faces wouldn't help him to get distracted.  
He takes the usual: a latte macchiato, the same prepared a couple of days before by Oikawa, but this time it's too cold, there's too much coffee, but he hasn't the strength to make a fuss.  
He doesn't want to do it, to be honest, because anything right now is okay to distract him, even the stale croissant that a waitress brings him smiling, but he thanks her with a grunt, without even showing a sign of pleasure.  
The cornetto sinks into the glass – here the first bite -, then it disappears again in the milk, becoming soggy because Tobio's attention has shifted from his snack to the guy who has just entered the shop.  
Pack on the shoulder, he heads to the counter to order something and Kageyama believes he has hallucinations – damn sleep - because that stranger can't be _Tōru._  
It seems a joke, a coincidence which repeats indefinitely and that sometimes annoys him, even if it means accepting a contradiction; in fact he could choose another place, and yet, here he is, again in the same hellhole.  
His fears becomes real when the stranger turns around, he's no longer anonymous when Tobio's eyes meets the familiar facial features: the glasses are there, propped up to the tip of the nose, one hand clutching a couple of books and in the other a cup – where he blows to cool the steaming coffee.  
  
«Come on, you're doing it on purpose.»  
Oikawa holds back a laugh, puffing out his cheeks; he looks like a kid – Tobio isn't surprised -, yet he finds somehow funny how he swings between thoughtfulness and immaturity.  
When he approaches his table he waits before sitting down, as if it's not an obvious possibility; he grants space to Kageyama, something he rarely did in the past, and the latter – perhaps less hesitant than he is – moves the chair to help him.  
«Tobio-chan, you spend more time here than me; and it's my workplace.»  
It sounds like a criticism and Tobio does not know exactly how to react, but a few seconds after Tōru allows himself a smile, almost excessive, while with his hand pressed his own belly to hold back a laugh.  
Maybe he finds it rewarding to see Tobio confused, and in a sense he understands him because he also would take advantage of the situation if it was reversed.  
«Why are you still out at this hour?»  
«I could ask the same thing.»  
It's a quick response, Tobio looks more grumpy than he really is, but Oikawa doesn't take it personally, rather, he shrugs his shoulders and his expression represents a _touché_ without added words.  
«My thesis, unfortunately.»  
The only information Tobio known already about him; Oikawa attended a University with Iwaizumi, from what he has heard about, but he doesn't know much more and he almost afraid to ask because it isn't sure they're ready to strike up a conversation like that.  
Not knowing anything more means something, Tobio never asked and nobody ever talked about the grand King in his presence; it was a closed case once graduated, but it's ironic to find himself at a table with him, as if the karma – _yes, always the karma_ – had taken them to that same place for a reason.  
«You will be busy with the World Cup, right?»  
A sarcastic smile brightens Oikawa's tired face, it's a meticulous question asked to annoy Tobio – Kageyama understands it because Tōru has always behaved like that with him and maybe a side of his personality hasn't changed, no matter what.  
«Yes, quite, training is hard.»  
Maybe that's the answer Oikawa expects; seeing Tobio in trouble – he should feel good about that, even if Kageyama only finds understanding in his eyes, a strange empathy.  
«I was told that you're studying with Iwaizumi-san, do you play together at the University team?»  
He doesn't say who told it to him, if he asked or if he discovered it by accident; it must look like a natural question because when you're an adult you talk about things like this, correct?  
«It's a long story.»  
«I have plenty of time.»  
Tobio would like to reply that he has nowhere to go, that he has time to waste in his company and a part of him really wants to know; he only understand a few seconds later that he actually spoke, that his thoughts became words in a moment, and the realization leads him to look away, blushing – he doesn't know how – away from the distracted gaze of Oikawa.  
«I don't play volleyball anymore, Tobio-chan.»  
A hushed whisper, almost sobbed, although Tōru isn't really crying; Tobio senses his sadness in those words and it's normal, yes it is, to understand his pain – despite being enemies for years, opponents on the court and beyond.  
It's a confession that saddens him too and he thinks about all the times he observed Oikawa, considered him like a myth, a line to beat and surpass.  
But knowing that he stopped to pursue his passion isn't a victory, it isn't a victory at all.  
«Don't make that long face, I quit almost two years ago; actually, I guess I somehow deserved it.»  
Tobio doesn't see Tōru as a reckless person, not when it comes to important issues; he has several flaws, Kageyama would be willing to point them out one by one, but being overly stupid isn't among them.  
He usually ponders his choices, he's a rational player – if needed – and jeopardize his career is something that doesn't suit him.  
He should tell him that he's sorry, but he doesn't want to, not out of mercy, but because he knows that Oikawa doesn't need useless sympathy.  
He has always been stronger than this, despite some obvious doubts assailed him; everyone have them – even Tobio, _even now_ – although reveal it would make the latter laugh.  
«I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't sure, but I think what you said isn't fair, Oikawa-san.»  
Toru looks at him frowning, his eyes embarrasses Kageyama who tries to say the right thing, he doesn't want to fall into some of Oikawa's silly tricks; words are difficult, they're a tool that Tobio doesn't use well and if compared, no match on the court would be equally complicated.  
«What? You should be more cheerful, _you win_.»  
Tobio considers it an offence, it means that Oikawa didn't get over his inferiority complex.  
He teases the youngest, perhaps he wants to hear Kageyama saying that he's satisfied by his failure, but the latter isn't happy because he never learned to hate Tōru completely and, although he never received an apology from his former senpai, he couldn't live with so much hate hidden forever.  
Kageyama is a simple person, his victory was a result of a match, not by enjoying a misfortune of others.  
«Oikawa-san ...»  
«I know, I didn't mean to say it that way.»  
Tobio sees him shrug his shoulders in surrender and on his face it seems that any hateful ghosts of his past just disappear; he smiles again, less convinced than the usual times, but it's something that Oikawa dedicates to Tobio and it's sincere, finally.  
«My knee, I had already had problems with it; I crossed the line during a training.»  
Kageyama doesn't stop him when he starts to talk, he's focused on a stream of thoughts that ask to not be interrupted and Tobio listens like he always does, without mercy or compassion; it's the same Oikawa that he challenged in high school, ardour and passion – are the feelings that make him believe that, apart from the rest, the gran King hasn't left his throne yet.  
He protects it with his own life, it cannot be erased what Oikawa was in the past and Tobio is grateful because, if he was in his position, perhaps he couldn't have done it.  
Oikawa Tōru, instead, he's also all this things; a raging river, with unprecedented dedication, something that Kageyama has always admired and maybe _even now_ – after so many years.  
«I was a sophomore, Iwaizumi was so furious with me, which is absurd considering that for some reason he's always like that.»  
He drinks a sip of coffee, his hand is firm and his eyes meet Tobio's without hesitation; he reads an obvious remorse, but it doesn't completely eating him alive.  
Maybe Oikawa has really become an adult, excluding his gestures sometimes childish; he grew because he was able to cope with life and he will always be ready, maybe even more than Tobio right now.  
  
«But the good thing, yes there's one, is that I started seriously to teach in a small kids club; it's different from playing a match, but learning to help other helps me too.»  
Now Oikawa's looking away, unable to withstand the Tobio's curiosity, but the latter understands that Oikawa feels sorry for other things; a story that only affects them, about past bad fights and his negligence as a senpai.  
«The children should be happy to have a teacher like that.»  
_Like what? So stubborn? Or good?_  
Tobio leaves the sentence pending, expecting that Oikawa completes it, but he just laughs – _again and again_ – enjoyed more and more by the quiet kindness of Kageyama; his are simple compliments, but totally honest.  
Tobio knows that for Oikawa's pride – at the present time – it won't be never enough and for once, maybe because he really cares, Tobio doesn't mind seeing him accept his praises without feeling mocked.  
He has always been the same for Kageyama, he admired the setter since middle school and the estimation was only cracked by their bad relationship, although this didn't change the objective fact about his sporting performance.  
«Yes, they are happy, but they're more excited to know a certain national player...»  
An accomplice smile appears on Oikawa's face and Kageyama can't watch him in the eyes, knowing that the tip of his ears is blushing slowly.  
It's an embarrassment that he can't control, that Tōru recognized immediately, but that – perhaps because of a sudden sense of goodness – doesn't comment, continuing to talk quietly.  
«There is a kid who looks a lot like you, he's slow on the uptake, but he has a gift.»  
« So you're just saying that I'm stupid.»  
His serious tone makes Tōru laugh, it's an answer that seems not very surprising and for a moment – a short one – Kageyama feels like being back in the past, remembering the days when they were still teammates.  
They wore the same uniform, the gym hosted them both, but their matches were never peaceful; Oikawa had a bad temper, a personality that is improved only by moving away from Tobio.  
And Tobio begins to think it, yes, it was better like that; finding himself seated at a table together isn't the best solution, they aren't arguing – they seem _almost_ friends - but Tobio's waiting the moment when they former selves will come again, starting all over from the beginning.  
«You're just impulsive and stubborn, but you're not a bad person; I was stupid, I should have seen it before.»  
A murmured confession with humility and embarrassment; Oikawa finally agrees to have done something wrong, it's not a proper excuse, but it's a step that Tobio accepts, without expecting more.  
Tobio imagines that there's must be something in the atmosphere inside the room; maybe it's the silence established for a couple of minutes between them, or rather, the rain suddenly against the coffee shop's window.  
A mix of different things, strange coincidence that Kageyama still finds hard to believe in; the coffee shop remains a hellhole in the beautiful capital – in its simplicity, but it brings them together under one roof.  
«You know, you could come one day;» they are words spoken lightly; «I think the kids might like the idea.»  
An unexpected invitation, a commitment that intimidates Tobio; he's never been good with kids smaller than him, with people in general – in fact – and fears that Oikawa's proposal is only a courtesy, not a desire to see each other again.  
«Kids and I don't get along very well.»  
Tōru mentions a smile, it's a subtext _"I already knew it"_ , but without malice or irony; he repeats it for the latter, a way to tell him that this wasn't a random request.  
Oikawa wants to meet Tobio again in the context where they grew up, _where they hated each other -_ but maybe it's too much for both, but Kageyama just thinks that he's not enough for the children.

  
_A paradox, yes, for the great number six._

  
«I'm sincere, Tobio-chan, I'd love to, but you don't have to answer me now. You know where you can find me, right?»  
The conversation is coming to an end, Tōru seems somehow tried, so is Kageyama – despite he's less obvious.  
Tobio would like to thank him for the time spent together, but Oikawa stands quickly from the table and the only moment left is occupied by his latest, small gesture.  
«Text me, if you have any ideas.»  
It's a messy note - what he leaves under Tobio's eyes, and it's just enough – he now knows what to think about for the whole night.  
_Oikawa's number in his contacts, for the first time._  
  
 

*** * ***

Kageyama shuts the door without making a sound, he fixes nervously his bag on the shoulder and then steps forward, pausing in front of the reception of the tiny gym.  
He finds there an old woman working with a laptop, but as soon as she notices him she smiles, welcoming him softly.  
«What do you need?»  
«I'm here for Oikawa Tōru.»  
His voice trembles, he feels a fool because he fears that someone might find out, he doesn't know who or why he should be ashamed so much.  
The lady didn't recognized him, probably she's not a great fan of volleyball, but her informality helps him to relax, at least until he discovers he's not completely a stranger.  
«You must be Tobio? Poor Tōru, he thought you never shown up.»  
_Good_ – it's the only word he can thinks about; he didn't expect a meeting in style, but probably Oikawa considers his presence important, something that does nothing but rattle Tobio more.  
«You can find the gym after the corridor on your left; change your shoes before entering.»  
The order isn't contestable and Kageyama simply responds with a shy nod, intimidated by the sudden change of personality; it's not only the old woman to frighten him, but specifically the silence that accompanies him along the last few metres that divide him from the entrance of the gym.  
He sighs, before entering, even if his ears are already attentive to the sound of dribbling against the walls.  
When he opens the door a group of children is training on the fundamentals, Oikawa has them arranged in a row and passes in front of them, with watchful eyes, adjusting the position of their hands and legs.  
Nobody notices his presence and Tobio remains silent, he found his quiet corner, letting Tōru deal with the young students.  
Some children call him pulling his shirt affectionately, they require his attention, and the oldest, kneeling with prudence, listens them to grumble about their problems and insecurities.  
He's smiling at every one of them – Tobio notices it often- but it differs by the kindness that he usually dedicates to the café's customers; he looks like a different person, more at peace with himself, without the need to prove anything to anyone.  
The gaze of children shines with an enthusiasm that Kageyama understands immediately – it was the same he had at their age and that maybe never lost; it's a melancholic picture, even if there are moments that he actually never experienced in the past.  
The former Oikawa of the middle school age has disappeared, only a memory of who knows how many years before; the guy who Tobio has now ahead is more cheerful, _honest_ , and the dedication that Oikawa first dedicated to his career now is there, in that small, tiny gym.  
_Koguma Club_ – Tobio reads it on their shirts; an informal uniform that gives a sense of belonging to the participants, and for Tobio isn't difficult to imagine them as a team – although it's too early to tell.  
He sense, however, the will power of everyone; some of the laziest lie down as soon as Oikawa turns his back on them, but they soon stand when Tōru sees them and – almost kidding - tells them that the relax time is still far away.  
They answer more or less convinced, they laugh when they tries to get the balls that Tōru throws, but they never stop to try – some of them wrinkle their forehead as if they were in front of an fearful opponent.  
They look promising; Tobio can recognize in them some of his former Karasuno's teammates: there are some rowdy children, almost a perfect copy of Noya and Tanaka, and a little farther, a kid with her glasses against the nose, showing a bored expression that makes Tobio remember a certain megane player he knows.  
  
And then, one child emerges out of nowhere; he notices Kageyama and stops to observe him, hiding in his own eyes fear mixed with legitimate curiosity.  
The ball slips from his tiny hands and his face – dark and lonely before – now hosts a bright smile that exposes Kageyama, forced to endure under the watchful eye of all the other children.  
«Kageyama Tobio!»  
They points him with their fingers, lively eyes scrutinize him and enthusiastic expressions are painted on their childish face; the most polite greet him with a bow – a bit too formal for his habits - but it's fascinating how many children are under Oikawa's protective wing.  
«Oikawa-sensei, you were telling the truth.»  
A kid – perhaps older than the others – claps his hand with enthusiasm, with a sense of pride that does makes him appear as if he wanted to look good in front of the newcomer.  
Kageyama finds his funny behaviour, he could be a great captain, although there are many other lively children as he is.  
«Hey Tobio-chan, thank for coming.»  
Tōru keeps at bay the group's enthusiasm, now silenced in waiting for a response from Tobio; they seem to wait it, as if they wanted to hear the voice of the player know thanks to the TV.  
Kageyama isn't considered a big celebrity, those days when he sought the attention of others are gone, and what's left is a genuine pride, accompanied by indelible stubbornness.  
«Is it true that Japan will take its first gold at the next World Cup? Will they call you for the Olympics? You and Oikawa-sensei used to play on the same team?»  
A large group of children surround him, one of them put his bag on the ground and another brings gently a chair for him, treating him with so much reverence that makes Tōru smile amused.  
He witness the scene helpless, isolated even, although his students don't forget him completely; on the other hand, Kageyama looks for help – he had said, after all, that he isn't good with children - but the oldest only raise his hands, leaving his former teammate alone with them.  
«I want to be a setter like Kageyama-san.»  
«But Oikawa-sensei is better.»  
Two of them begin to fight, puffing as soon as a third, with unusual maturity, scold them, apologizing for the inconvenience.  
At that point Tobio's eyes meets Tōru's face, the latter opens his lips to speak, but he's interrupted shortly after, amazed even by excessive kindness of the guest.  
«If I hadn't met Oikawa-san, I probably wouldn't the player I am now; it's a good compromise, no?»  
Tooru feels flattered, Kageyama understands it because he sees him chug embarrassed.  
It's something that Tobio really means, about the good and bad parts of their relationship, Oikawa has a fundamental meaning for his volleyball career.  
Unintentionally, perhaps, but it doesn't change the past of esteem towards him; Kageyama remembers his playing style to perfection, he sure Oikawa's even improved over the years, though his knee problems must have limited him a lot.  
  
«In only one thing he continues to be better than me;» Tobio begins his speech, seeing an amused smile on the lips of the person quoted; «his serve is unbeatable.»  
The kids murmur, whispering approvingly and, a little later, one of them propose to do a training all together; they insist, _Kageyama must help_ , and Oikawa seems to indulge them.  
A part of Tobio already had planned it, though Tōru was not explicit about it; it was supposed to be a normal meeting, a way to learn something about the context, but Tobio doesn't never refuse a ball – though his temporary goals are different from winning a match.  
Equally important, the students expect something from him; suggestions, help or mere presence – a way to make happy Oikawa indirectly.  
Tobio would never thought about it before, but Tōru seems satisfied with his arrival and the mere thought of helping to brighten up the gym makes Kageyama socially less incompetent, _a little less than usual._  
The place is small, too small for their ego, but when they begin the training – this time also supervised by Tobio – the gym becomes the perfect place for both.  
They joke, even, as if they were entirely accustomed to each other's presence; Oikawa is the more patient of the two, it happens that Kageyama call him to explain some concept that he only can explain with gestures, but children don't criticize him and are not disappointed by the clumsy way in which Tobio presents himself.  
They laugh too, even more obsessed by the great setter, because they realize that behind the sullen expression that they saw on TV, it's hidden a guy like everyone else.  
Kageyama is more than the exceptional player who they learned about, his nervousness paradoxically brings them closer.  
_They're struggling_ , trying to maintain the correct position during the training; _they're exulting_ , as soon as they convince their sensei to draw a white line to create a improvised court.  
The same line evokes distant memories, Tōru and Tobio are now opponents, brought back to reality only from the chatter of the children playing in the background.  
There is no tension nor concern, they are the same persons, but they miss this kind of lightness when together.  
«Tobio-chan who congratulated me, I'm moved.»  
Tōru takes advantage of a moment of pause to approach him; the children are distracted with their water bottles and the whisper of Oikawa almost frightens Kageyama, seeing him by his side while he's rummaging in his bag.  
«This isn't the first time, but the fact that you know it only now explains a lot of things.»  
Kageyama looks down, trying to keep himself busy with whatever he finds nearly, but he feels regret, at the same time, because he didn't want to appear so defensive.  
Technically he's learned to recognize Oikawa's sarcasm – there was nothing bad in his words, but there's a discontented expression on his senpai's face and this is enough to make him think wisely.  
«No, Tobio-chan, don't apologize, a phrase like that is nothing compared to what I did to you in the past, right?»  
Tobio expects again an easy irony, an amused smile on his face, but Tōru is serious – an expression that almost scares him, frightened by the idea of having to deal with that talk that they have avoided deliberately in these recent weeks.  
«Oikawa-san, I'm not angry with you, if I were, I'd have declined your invitation and I would no longer returned to the coffee shop.»  
He would like to add that he thought to not come back more than once; forgetting about everything forever – returning to the peaceful ignorance of the past.  
Yet he decided, _he decided_ to take maybe the more difficult path, the silliest, but he wouldn't be Kageyama Tobio if he were satisfied with an easy life.  
«That's what I can't understand;» Oikawa murmurs, making sure that the children cannot hear what they are discussing. «Why did you decide to come back?»  
«I don't know, that's the same thing I'm wondering.»  
They engage a confused look, like the stupid they really are; they don't know what they want, or maybe yes, but revealing it would mean exposing themselves more than necessary.  
Tobio believes he has done enough already, he forgave Oikawa since the moment he decided to put his foot in the place where he works again and Tōru, yes, Tōru must have necessarily understood it.  
His doubt is something that Kageyama understands; probably Oikawa believes he doesn't deserve forgiveness after all that caused to the youngest, but on his side, Tobio can say that he wasn't a helpless victim of his hate.  
In fact, he contributed by strengthening for years the rivalry between them; he accepted Oikawa's wrong behaviour answering with an equally childish way.  
Now, however, they grew up – _at least he believes_ – and a part of him, the one that decided to not leave, is already looking beyond, whenever Oikawa smiles at him with sincerity.  
«I thought you were stupid, but I also do my part, I think.»  
Oikawa's sarcasm returns, it lightens the mood and makes Tobio smile, interrupted only by the children impatient by the waiting.  
  
«So, sensei, can we play a match?»

_Volleyball, as it divided them in the past, it brings them together again._

  
 

*******

 

Oikawa feels particularly playful today, perhaps it's for his victory at the Koguma club a few days ago to make him so happy.  
They're sitting one in front of the other, he has just finished his work shift and – strangely – offers to pay for both what should be a breakfast, though it's already late evening.  
Kageyama realizes his excessive cheerfulness when, with his foot under the table, he touches Tobio's leg, making him blush and scared by the idea that someone can see them like this.  
He tries to look impassive, but on Tōru's face has already appeared a contented smile, a quiet way to emphasize the shyness of his kōhai – aspect that has never changed since high school.  
«You shouldn't study, Oikawa-san?»  
His voice trembles in anticipation of another unexpected move by the oldest, but the latter rests his foot on the floor, snorting rather bored.  
«I need something to stay awake.»  
He replies with malice, expecting an answer just as accomplice by Tobio, but some habits will never change and – outside of volleyball – Kageyama will always remain the usual distracted person.  
«Let's have another drink, then.»  
It's the coffee aroma again to arouse them – Tobio still prefer his beloved milk, but this time he orders a long black coffee and he wonders if – finally – they have both become a little more adult.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @awesomeakimi  
> You can ask me anything and send me prompt (pls!)/request some fics if you want :3
> 
> The mochi that Oikawa offers to Tobio are similar to [these.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/93/cf/1493cf07fcef1542c3b30f67147abb39.jpg)


End file.
